The Girls Guide To Wesker And Brownies
by Clairefan82
Summary: AFTER A LONG HIATUS, CHAPTER 11 IS UP! Claire is now the new Receptionist for STARS. It seems like an ordinary job, but soon it becomes more than that as Wesker and Claire get into something more...Claire-Wesker
1. The 1st Chapter With Claire's First Day

Please tell me what you think!!! I love all sorts of feedback.

_**A Girls Guide to Wesker and Brownies**_

**Today was Monday. A start of a new week. The birds were chirping and everyone was off to work. It's a busy place for such a small town in Raccoon City. This was a special day for Claire Redfield. She would be starting her new job at the RPD; a receptionist job for S.T.A.R.S. Claire woke up to see that the sun was shining. Claire stretched out a bit. She looked at her clock and screamed, seeing it was 7:30, and she was to start at 8:00. She quickly got out of bed. She headed into the shower as fast as she could. She quickly got dressed, putting on a plain grey shirt, some jeans, and a white zip up sweater, leaving it unzipped of course. She put her hair in her signature was; a pony tail. She then grabbed her shoes, and headed downstairs. She saw Chris, making coffee for himself.**

Claire-I'm coming!!

Claire tried putting her shoes on while running down the stairs, leaving her to fall down. Chris just looked at her, and sighed.

Claire-Hey

Chris-Hey. Clumsy much?

Claire-No, not really. Just nervous, and excited.

Chris- Today is the day you get to work with your big bro now!

Claire-I know! How is it like over there?

Chris-Busy, but you'll manage. Just watch out.

Claire-Oh… What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Chris-The guys at work, may give you a hard time. Since your new and all. But you're a Redfield, so you can tuff it out.

Claire-Yeah, I guess.

Chris-Well, come on, let's hit the road.

Claire-Okay.

Claire just sat in the car, while Chris drove. He looked at her. She had an anxious look on her face.

Chris-You okay?

Claire-I'm great.

Chris-Huh…I know that look.

Claire-What?

Chris-You have to pee, don't you?

Claire-No I don't…Okay yes I do.

Chris-Oh come on Claire! We just left!

Claire-I know, I know, but I really have to go! 5 minutes, please?

**Chris nodded as he turned back home.**

**15 minutes later, they just arrived at the police station.**

**Chris walked her to the Chief's office**.

Chris-It will be okay. I got to go, but I'll meet you in the office, yeah?

Claire just nodded.

**Claire walked into an office that was empty. She looked around to see that the chief was into hunting, as she saw animal heads on plaques. She went to the desk, to see his nameplate. It read "Chief Brian Irons" While looking at it, Claire noticed a noise. It was coming from behind the desk.**

Claire- Hello? Chief Irons?

**Claire turned the chair around, to notice he was sleeping, while holding a book that said "Tickle His Pickle: A book, about sex."**

Claire-Ummm…

The Chief woke up to see Claire looking at him.

Chief-What? Who the hell are you!?

Claire-Oh, hi. I'm Claire Redfield. The new S.T.A.R.S. receptionist.

Chief-Oh yes. This way.

Claire followed the Chief, trying to keep up. She saw how busy it was in the RPD.

Chief-I'm Brian Irons, but you can call me Chief. You know, I forgot you started today Chelsea

Claire-Well, you stated I was to work today, remember? Oh and it's Claire.

Chief-Whatever. How long do you think you'll last?

Claire-Oh well, this isn't a permanent thing; it's just that I need this job, in order to study for college, because I'm studying in law, and I need some experience. They told me to work for a lawyer.

Chief-Oh they did?

Claire-Oh, yeah, but I was like "No way! The RPD rocks!"

Chief-Huh…What a bad choice you made.

Claire's smile just faded away, as she kept walking. The 2 got to the S.T.A.R.S. office. The guys at S.T.A.R.S. were laughing, but as soon as Claire came in, it stopped. Everyone just looked at her, like she was an alien.

Chief-Everyone, this is Claire, your new receptionist.

Claire smiled and waved. The just looked at her.

Chief-Well, here's your desk. You can decorate it if you want. I would prefer green, but that's just mean.

Claire-It's cool. Whatever tickles yo-I mean, whatever floats your boat.

Chief-Heh... See you later Courtney.

Claire-Its Claire!

**Claire just sat down. Claire just looked around. There was about only about 5 guys there, including Chris. Everyone then started doing work. A guy from a back desk started coming to Claire. She saw his badge to see the name "Brad"**

Brad-Hi. Your Claire right? I'm Brad.

Claire-Nice to meet you Brad.

Brad-Like it here?

Claire-Well, I don't know…

Brad-Well, let me give you the lowdown. That guy in the back is Joseph, and I sit nest to him. He's a cool guy, the class clown, or should I say department clown. The guy next to Chris is Barry. He is a family man. He looks out for us, you know?

Claire-Oh, I know Barry already. But..Who's that?

Brad-Who?

Claire-The guy with blonde hair.

Brad-Oh, that's Captain Wesker. He keeps to himself. Reads a lot.

Claire-Maybe I should say hi. You know, since he's the captain.

Brad-Go for it.

**Claire smiled. She started walking to his desk. Captain Wesker looked like he was in his own little world. Wearing all black and even sun glasses. Claire usually wasn't nervous when it came to meeting people, but for some reasons, she was about Wesker.**

Claire-Hi, I'm Claire. The new Receptionist.

Claire took out her hand hoping he would shake it. Wesker just paid attention to his book.

Claire-Well, if you need anything, let me know.

**Claire felt like an idiot as she walked back to her seat. She looked to find 2 girls standing by there. **

Claire-Hi! Can I help you?

Jill-Hi, I'm Jill, and this is Rebecca.

Rebecca-Hi!

Jill-Since you're new, do you wanna hang out at lunch? We can show you around.

Claire-Sure. That would be cool.

Rebecca-Cool.

Jill-See you at lunch!

Claire smiled. The 2 girls went back to their desks. Barry came to Claire.

Barry-Hello Claire.

Claire-Hey Bar. How are the kids?

Barry-Doing great!

Claire-And your wife?

Berry-Jean's great. I wanted to let you know, that if you need anything, don't hesitate.

Claire-Thanks…

**After Barry, another guy came up, with Chris. It was like they all wanted to introduce themselves. Claire loved meeting new people.**

Chris: Hey sis, I would Like you to meet Joseph.

**The 2 couldn't stop laughing.**

Claire-Umm, hi...

Joseph-Howdy!

He stook out his hand. Claire shook his hand, only to be shocked.

Claire-Ahhh!

**The 2 just burst out laughing. Claire just rubbed her hand in pain.**

Claire-Funny, please go away now…

Joseph-Your sister is a goober!

**Chris nodded. Claire felt like it was high school all over again.**

**All Claire did, was organize papers that day. She didn't get one phone call. That struck her with an odd feeling, because she thought the RPD would be busy. The clock hit 12:20. It was time for lunch. Claire walked with Jill and Rebecca to the RPD café.**

**Claire pulled out a brown bag, which freaked them out.**

Jill and Rebecca-Claire NO!!

Claire- What?

Jill-We never eat at lunch break, do you understand me?

Claire-But-

Jill-If for some damn good reason we did, we would never eat out of a brown paper bag! I don't care if there's a 4-star fucking culinary masterpiece in there. Get rid of it.

Claire-I'm sorry…geez.

Jill-Its only for the best. I mean don't think were anorexic. We aren't. Were not stupid. We eat, and we eat well. We just don't eat in public. Well, at work at least. We don't want co workers judging us, on what we eat.

Rebecca-That's right!

Jill-It gives them ammo, and the only one with ammo, are us. I mean, food's cool and all, it tastes good, and you need it to live. But the mere acts of eating invokes thoughts of…digestion, flatulation, defecation, even shall we say, complexion defection. I wouldn't be caught dead eating a greasy pizza. Not even in front of the special kids, like the deaf, dumb, and the blind. Because on some terrifying level, there associating that greasy pizza, with your shiny face. A zit, a blackhead, a cluster of pores. That's just added stress we don't need!

Claire-Oh I see…

**After lunch, Claire headed back to work. She got off at 3:00. An hour before Chris. She walked home, mega hungry. She stopped by a bakery, and ordered a sandwich. She ate it as she walked home, thinking about lunch. Claire just thought to herself. She didn't know who was more stupid, Jill and Rebecca for believing that, or herself, for believing them. Claire's keys slipped form her hand as she got them out of her purse. She reached down to get the, only to bump into someone. His book fell. **

Claire-Oh my God I'm so sorry.

Claire looked to see it was Wesker.

Wesker- Its okay. Claire right?

Claire-Yeah, I'm sorry about this.

Wesker-Its fine… Well bye!

Claire-Yeah…Bye.

**The 2 stumbled on there different ways.**

**After her encounter with Wesker, 15 minutes later, she arrived home… She took off her jacket, and walked upstairs to her room. Her ferret came in, and lay beside her. She just thought about today.This was the first day of the rest of her life, or so it seemed. "That college class better be worth it." She thought. **

Claire-Damn! I should have just picked the Lawyers assistant…


	2. The 2nd Chapter with Flying Balls Of Fur

I am glad you guys like this story! Tell me what you guys think about this one!!!! Oh, and make sure you tell the Wesker and Claire lovers about this I would also like to thank Macemba for helping me with this

- Clairefan82/Dominic

**Claire was in her room, feeling weird about this new job. She went through her pictures from college. She missed it so much. She thought about quitting. But she needed the job. Besides, it was just one day, how bad could the rest of the year be? She just lay on her bed, with her ferret. She looked at some more, to find her phonebook. She looked through her numbers to find her friend Shelia, who was back at college. She dialed the phone number, and waited for a reply.**

Sheila-Hello?

Claire-Hi Shelia! It's Claire.

Shelia-Oh My God Everybody! It's Claire! Shh! How are you!?

Claire-I'm doing okay.

Shelia-Hurry and come back home! We miss you!

Claire-Oh, I miss you guys too. I really do!

Shelia-So, how's it like over there?

Claire-The people here are so strange. They act like I'm the new kid. Ugh…

Shelia-Umm, honey you are the new kid. Well, not in a kid sense, but you know. Well, hurry up and finish up there! Oh, and I got a surprise!

Claire-What?

Shelia-Josh proposed! I'm getting married! Right now I'm trying on my wedding dress!

Claire-No way! Congratulations!

Shelia-Thanks sweetie! So hurry up and come home!

Claire-Oh, don't worry, I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world!

Shelia-You better not miss it! Because I'm getting married I'm get-ahh!!

**Claire heard a tear. Claire could her gaps on the other end. She heard a girl say "Did she fall?" Claire waited, until the line went dead. She just simply hung up the phone. The phone rang again 5 minutes later.**

Claire-Hello?

Chris-Hey!

Claire-Hey Chris, where you at?

Chris-Sorry, but I had to stay late. So what are you doing?

Claire-Just feeling homesick.

Chris-Well, cheer up! Hey, how about we go out to eat, and you can tell me about your day, yeah?

Claire-Sure, okay!

Chris-Look, I'll be home in abo-Oh, Claire, can you hold on for 2 sec? My other line is ringing.

Claire-Yeah, I'll wait.

Chris answered his other call.

Chris-Hello?

Jill-Ugh, never answer after the first ring. God, what were you thinking Chris?

Chris-Oh, hey Jill.

Jill-Are you on the other line with someone?

Chris-No

Jill-Good, because when I call, you listen. I don't care if baby Claire locked herself in the kitchen freezer. Jill Valentine: Priority Number 1! So come over. I don't know about you, but, you could spark up my night a bit.

Chris switched back to Claire

Chris-I'm afraid we can't go tonight. Chief called, and needs me to work extra.

Claire-But you said you already worked late.

Chris-……What?! I can't hear you!

Claire-Chris!

Chris-lksdjagfl.iuweo.!!!&&&((((&&&asdfghjkl

**Claire just hung up the phone. She went down to the kitchen, and grabbed the brownie batter, and put on a love movie. While she watched the romantic movie, she sobbed in between shoving more brownies in her mouth. She stayed on the couch all night, and even slept there. Days turned into weeks and little by little Claire got used to her job. She started getting familiar with the people at RPD. One day, Claire woke up at 5:30, and started to get ready for work. She wanted to go early. She looked to see Chris still sleeping. She headed out, and walked to the RPD. It wasn't far. She headed into the double doors to see Marvin, a cop who worked downstairs. She headed into the S.T.A.R.S. office, only to find Wesker. He looked at her with shock. She smiled as she went to her desk, and organized papers.**

Wesker-What are you doing here so early? Your not supposed to come in for another hour.

Claire-I decided to come in early. You know, I just love working here!

Wesker-You're funny.

Claire-Why do you say that?

Wesker-You don't like working here. Hell, even I don't. It's not like the people here are smart. Jill is an idiot for believing the "You are what you eat" theory, and that Redfield, is clumsy. But I have to admit, seeing them get hurt is the cherry on top of my day.

Claire- What do you mean?

Wesker-2 months ago, Rebecca shot him while in training. It was hilarious. Oh, and one time, He was lifting weights, and Jill tried to pants him. Well, she did, but she pulled of his underwear too! He was so embarrassed he shrieked, and dropped the weight on his toe!!!!

**Wesker stared to laugh hysterically. Claire just looked at him with a confused look. His laughing stopped as soon has he saw Claire not laughing. Wesker didn't say anything. There was just a long pause. **

Wesker-Nevermind. I have lots of work to do.

**He then started to clear his throat. The coughs then turned into something else. Wesker let out this long hiss. Claire looked at him. He hissed once more.**

Claire-Are you okay?

**Wesker didn't respond. He just waved his hand, trying to shoo her away. He just kept hissing, like he was throwing up something. He made 2 more hisses, and a fur-ball came from his throat. The slobbered ball came from his mouth and right on to a stack of papers. The 2 came slowly to the ball. Claire just looked at it with disbelief.**

Claire-Holy Crap!

Wesker-Ummm…..That's something you don't see everyday.

Claire-You think?! What are you, half cat!?

Wesker-NO!! Just don't say anything! I never did this before!

Claire-I won't, I promise. Can I get you anything? A glass of water…maybe milk??

**Claire then let out a little giggle.**

Wesker-No thanks, but can I get you a warm glass of shut the hell up!?

Claire-Jeez…Lighten up, only a joke. I got to get to the printing room anyway. Irons will kill me if I don't have these reports done on time.

**Claire left the angry Wesker in the office. Wesker looked around in the empty office. He quickly threw the fur-ball away in the trash, with seven different others he had in the past week. He then saw Joseph, Chris, Brad, Jill and Rebecca come in with big boxes, filled with eggs, and oil and such. They went straight to Claire's desk…Wesker knew this could not end well…**

Wesker-What are you sad excuse for humans doing?

Joseph-Like the best prank ever!!!! Want to help?

Wesker-I'd rather expose myself to a harmful virus that can genetically alter me, maybe turn myself into a vicious monster, or even dress like my sister if I had one. But, that's just me…

Rebecca-Come on!

Chris- Yeah! Claire is going to be sooooo pissed!!! It's going to be so funny. When she sits down, she'll-

Wesker-Spare me the details….But why are you doing this?

Jill-Because, she's new!

Wesker-She's been here for like 2 weeks now…

Jill-Sooooo?

**Wesker was confused. He had always loved to see others in pain, especially his co-workers, which he despised for some reason, just like the onion flowers at Applebees. But for some reason, Claire was different. She was the only one he could actually stand. He shook his head. He tried to get them not to do the prank, but it went through on ear, and out the other.**

Stay tuned for the next chapter!!


	3. The 3rd Chapter With Claire's hazing

Here's chapter 3!! Hope you like it!!

**Claire headed down to the fax office, to try and fax a paper when it came to her. She never faxed a paper in her life. She decided to go to the main offices for help. She asked Marvin, and he said, to ask the main receptionist, Ms. Hannon, the old bi-polar receptionist for the entire RPD**.

Claire-Ms. Hannon?

Ms. Hannon-Yes honey?

Claire-Yeah, I'm having trouble with the FAX. I don't know how to work this.

Ms. Hannon's mood swiftly changed, to an irritated mood.

Ms. Hannon-WELL, YOUR WASTING MY TIME, WHEN YOU CAN JUST AT THE DIRECTIONS IN THE CABINET!!! YOU'RE A RECEPTONIST, ARENT YA!? HOW HARD WAS THAT? ARE YOU STUPID! WHO IN THE HELL HIRED YOU ANYWAY!!!!????

Claire-Ms. Hannon, you never fail to amuse me. Thanks.

Claire started to walk away, when Ms. Hannon called her back.

Ms. Hannon- Claire, sweetie! Have a wonderful day!

**Claire smiled and waved. She finally managed to copy and faxes all reports. She walked in to see everyone looking at her, just like the first day. She waved to Wesker, who confusingly waved back. Claire was about to sit at her desk. Everyone tried to keep their giggles in. Claire sat down, only to feel a goop feeling.**

"What the hell?" Claire asked.

She soon noticed that her feet were lying in a tub of cooking oil, and honey, and basically anything else that was sticky.

"EWWW!" Claire yelled.

**That's when Joseph threw the egg. It landed right on Claire's shirt. It seemed like slow motion as the eggs flew at Claire. She tried to run quickly, only to be hit by her co-workers. Wesker felt bad. Claire stumbled to get to the door, with one foot stuck in the bucket. She ended up sliding, and falling on her back. She finally got to the door. They soon stopped throwing eggs. Everyone just laughed. **

"UGH!!! YOU GUYS ARE IDIOTS!!!" Claire screamed.

Everyone else just laughed.

**Claire got up, and opened the door. She heard something come from the door. She looked up only to have 3 huge water balloons filled with syrup. Claire was a mess from head to toe. Instead of helping, everyone just laughed. Claire felt so hurt, especially this coming from Chris.Wesker got up, and helped her out the room. The 2 walked down the whole police station, into the uniform department. There, Claire got to shower, and get new fresh clothes.**

"I know those don't really fit you, but that's the smallest size we had." Wesker said as he gave her, her old clothes.

"Thanks…Ugh, I don't think I'm going to get this egg out of my hair. Why did you stick up for me?" Claire asked as she sat on the dryer.

"Well, you're cool. I mean, I can stand you, unlike those monkeys. And, you kept my secret remember?" Wesker said.

"Aww thanks…" Claire said.

"Ugh, but don't expect this like everyday, it was just a one time thing…" Wesker stammered.

"Yup, I gotcha!" Claire said.

"Its probably best if you took the rest of your day off."

"Yeah…I'm going to go home, just to think…" Claire said.

"Oh…Are you going to hold it against them?" Wesker curiously asked.

"Of course not!"

"Why not?! If that happened to me, I would brutally maim them!" Wesker asked

"Because…I'm not that kind of person…I don't hold grudges. And besides, why get mad if you can get even?" Claire said.

"Your not gonna…" Wesker asked.

"I didn't say anything." Claire smiled as she left the department.

"Thanks for the clothes!" she called out.

**Claire went home and quickly started thinking of ways she could get back at them. She was a Redfield, and this had to happen. She thought for hours. She watched TV and read books to try and get any ideas. So far she had none. The closest thing she had was to put signs on their back, but that wasn't funny. She needed a joke that said "Don't mess with me!" She tried thinking of the best prank, but she couldn't. **

"Ugh, I'm so hungry." Claire said as she walked to the cabinet to get a box of Brownie batter.

Claire grabbed the box, only to have something fall. She picked up the small medicine box. She looked at it, to see it say "**Choco-LAX**" Claire then got an amazing idea…

Chris came home, to see Claire working in the kitchen.

"Umm…hi." Chris said in a small voice.

"Oh hi Chris! What's up?" Claire said as she mixed the brownie batter.

"Nothing. I just really wanted to say sorry for what I did. It was wrong, and you're my sister. I should have never done that." Chris explained.

"Chris! Thank you, and its okay! I mean, it was just a prank! I thought it was funny." Claire said.

"You did?" Chris asked.

"Well yeah! So funny, I'm making brownies for you guys!" Claire said.

"Wow… Thanks Claire. You sure you're not mad." Chris asked.

"For the last time, no." Claire said.

"You're the best Claire! Well, I'm going to bed. Wesker made us run 3 miles for what we did! And he made us clean up." Chris said.

"Wow, really?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. Good night!" Chris called out.

**Claire smiled. She was getting used to Wesker. She was about to put the laxatives in. She then started thinking to herself. "Wow, I can't believe they ran 3 miles, AND had to clean up…Maybe they don't deserve this." Claire thought. She then scratched her hair, and felt egg in her hair, after taking 3 showers…**

"Nope, they deserve this alright." Claire said as she put the box of laxatives in the batter.

Stay tuned for Chapter 4!! If there's anything that you think I could do better, or any suggestions or comments, please tell me!!

-Clairefan82/Dominic


	4. The 4th Chapter With Claire's Revenge

_**Here's chappie four!! Hope you guys like it!!!**_

**Claire woke up with excitement. Today was the big day. She quickly rose out of bed, and got ready. It seemed like it was Christmas. She headed down and loaded her 3 trays of brownies to the backseat of the car. Sure she made a lot, but the more they ate, the more the medicine would kick in, and faster. Claire and Chris soon headed their way in. Claire smiled the whole way to the STARS office. When she got in, she saw everyone, looking like Claire had committed murder or something. She looked to see Wesker, only to realize he wasn't there.**

"Hi guys!" Claire said with a cheerful smile. She put the tray of brownies on her desk and started working. That's when everyone started to come up to her desk.

"We are so sorry for what happened!" Rebecca explained,

"Yeah, it was Joseph's fault!! Beat up Joseph!!" Jill exclaimed.

Everyone then started to yell when Claire broke it up.

"GUYS! Please! It's okay. Look, I actually thought it was funny." Claire said. It was sort of obvious that she was lying, but no one seemed to notice.

"Really?" Brad asked.

"Yes, so funny! It was so much funny infact, I thought I would make you guys a treat! I made brownies!!" Claire said as she showed them the trays.

"AWESOME!" Joseph said.

**The group soon started to eat brownies. Claire smiled with delight as the group ate brownie after brownie. She soon noticed that Rebecca and Jill weren't eating any. Claire quickly went over to them.**

"What's wrong ladies?" Claire asked.

"Claire, you know we don't eat that!" Rebecca said.

"Oh…You know, this is the least you could do, you know, I mean, since what you did to me…" Claire said as she made little puppy dog eyes.

"Of Course we'll eat some! But just for you!" Jill said.

**The 2 girls soon went to the brownies. Claire smiled. She headed back to her desk. She looked through her new mail, only to see a message, saying that Barry would be coming in that morning and he needed help with the packages of new Vests that STARS had ordered. Claire quickly got up, and hurried downstairs.**

"Hey Claire, aren't you going to eat any?!" Chris called.

"Umm, no! You guys have em!" Claire said as she ran downstairs.

**Wesker started walking up the opposite stairway, missing Claire. He soon ran into the chief, and the 2 started talking about Physical Fitness Week, that would be held somewhere outside of Raccoon City. The 2 walked in, to see the STARS, doing work, and eating brownies.**

"Wesker, Chief! You have to taste these brownies! Claire made them!" Chris called out.

"Huh, I love brownies!" Chief said.

"She made so many!!! I think this would be enough for the police station! And There sooooooo good!" Jill called.

"Aww, come on Wesker, lets have a brownie." Chief Irons said.

"You know what, a brownie does sound good." Wesker said as he was given one.

Claire and Berry laughed while unloading the vests. Claire had told him her brownie plan.

"Wow, Claire…your wow…" Barry said.

"What's that mean?" Claire asked.

"You really can put up with this. I under estimated you." Barry said as they finished unloading.

"Well, I am a Redfield!"

Claire and Barry started walking back into the police department. She smelled something familiar.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked.

"It smells like…OH MY GOD!" Claire shrieked as she saw Ms. Hannon with a brownie.

"Ms. Hannon no! Where did you get this?!" Claire asked.

"STARS is giving them out to the entire department! They said you made them" she said.

"Oh my god…Whatever you do, don't eat it okay?" Claire asked.

**Claire soon ran up the stairs. She ran as fast as she could to the STARS office. She entered the room, only to see everyone slouching, and laying down.**

"Uhhhhh…my stomach." Let out Rebecca.

"Ugh, too much, brownie goodness…." Joseph stated. He soon farted. After that came another fart from Chris.

"I think I'm going to be sick!!" Jill cried.

Jill and Rebecca soon left to the bathroom. Chris and Brad followed. So did Wesker. Claire just looked for the brownies.

"Joseph, what did you do to the brownies? Where are they!!?" Claire demanded.

"Chief….Irons. He took them so the rest of the department could have them…." Joseph said.

Joseph soon threw up on his desk.

"UGH!" Claire said.

**He soon ran to the bathroom. Claire quickly tried to catch up with Chief before he gave up any more brownies. Claire quickly shouted his name, but he was no where to be seen. She soon ran down the stairs, only to crash into someone head first.**

"Ow…" Claire said as she tried to get up.

**Claire got up, and checked to see if the young man was alright. He was in his early to mid 20's, and had sandy blonde hair. He looked like a rookie. She looked at his name, which reviled to be Leon S. Kennedy. He soon got up, and saw Claire.**

"You okay?" Claire asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Leon said as he got up.

"Look, I can't talk much, I'm sorry! Bye! Oh, and if you get a brownie, don't eat it!" Claire said as she ran.

**Claire ran down as fast as she could, into the main section of RPD when she was shocked. She found all the Brownie trays, eaten, and licked clean. Claire then heard a grunt. She saw people rushing to the bathroom. People farting, and grunting. It then came to worst. People soon started to throw up. From the balconies, to desks, even on each other. It was chaos, as many including Claire for their safety. A few hours later poison control arrived, and everything was soon to be handled.**

**Claire turned on the evening news, and watched coverage. She saw them report it as "A rare flu…" Claire saw clips also on the news, and quickly turned it off. She went to go and check up on Chris in the room, who was resting. She walked in to see him watching the news.**

"Hi… How are you?" Claire asked.

"I'm good. I feel better. I can't believe what happened today." Chris said as he turned the TV off.

"Me either. It was a strange day…They said it was a flu." Claire said.

"Huh, how come you didn't get sick?" Chris asked.

"Umm, vest! Barry! I was helping Barry with the vests, and that's why I didn't get sick." Claire said.

"Oh, that's good. Well, there were some good points about today. I mean there's no work for the rest of the week. And those brownies sure were good…"

"Yeah, they were huh…Lets watch TV now!" Claire said, quickly avoiding the topic. The 2 watched TV through on the night….


	5. The 5th Chapter with Jill being whorish

_**Hey everyone! I know it has been awhile since my last chapter. I was on huge writer's block, and plus summer just started, so yeah. But I can guarantee that this story will be finished. Anyways, I hope you love this chapter!! **_

**A couple of weeks had passed by since the brownie incident. No one suspected Claire. Everyone just got back to their regular life. Brad was walking, up the steps of the RPD, when Rebecca joined him**.

"Hey Becca!" he said as he stopped for her.

"Hey Brad!" she replied. The 2 walked into the offices.

"So, are you excited for Survival week next week?" Brad asked.

"Sure am." Rebecca said. She had the hots for Brad, and everyone knew it, well except for Brad.

"I can't wait. Bow and Arrows, paintball, hikes…" Brad kept going.

"I'm going to ask you out." Rebecca said cheerfully.

"Umm, did you just ask me out on a date?" Brad said.

"Well, kind of, first I'm going to ask you, then I'm hoping you'll say yes, then we can go out." Rebecca said.

"Umm…wow…" Brad said. He was speechless. He was never asked out by a work colleague.

"Let me know later…bye!" Rebecca said.

**Brad just stood there. He didn't know what to do. He was wondering to himself what should he do. She was way younger than him. Brad just stood there. Jill then came out of the utility closet, with Chris coming out as well. The 2 went their separate ways, while Jill fixed her hair, and shirt. **

"I am such a fucking whore!" Jill said under her breath. She then went up to Brad.

"Hey what's up Brad?" Jill asked.

"Rebecca just asked me out…" Brad said. The 2 just talked while looking at Rebecca at the table across the lobby.

"Huh…I'd tap her." Jill said.

"Well, I don't really know what I should do. I don't even know her much." Brad said.

"Well, considering the fact that I slept with half the department, and the guy from Subway, I say do her. Let her rape you. I mean, she's hot, you might enjoy yourself and it's not like you get ass anyways. Well, see ya." Jill then left up the STARS building.

**Claire Just sat in her desk. She was getting files ready for the survival trip. She saw Wesker approach her desk. He smiled at her, while she smiled back.**

"So…You are going on this Survival trip?" Wesker asked.

"Sad to say, yes. Chief said even though I just get coffee, and do paperwork, I still have to learn the basics. So, I can't wait!" Claire said sarcastically.

"Well, let's hope we sit together on the bus." Wesker said.

"I'm hoping…" Claire said as she smiled.

Wesker smiled back.

"So, who's the special guest that's supposed to be with us?" Claire asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Just some guy who works at Umbrella. He's going to be staying with me while I'm in town." Wesker said.

"Cool. Well, I have to get these files for the trip back to the chief, so I'll see you later!" Claire said. Wesker just waved as she went out the room.

Claire headed down the hall, when someone tapped her shoulder.

"You're the STARS receptionist right? I'm Leon, RPD's finest. And your lovely self is?" the man asked.

"So not interested!" Claire said as she walked past him.

"Wait! Remember me? I was the one you warned about not eating some brownies when the flu was out. It was chaos that day. I'm just saying hi." Leon said.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just get a little tense sometimes." Claire said.

"Well, since you're the STARS receptionist, I thought I give you this." Leon said.

Claire looked to see it was a slip for the Survival Trip.

"Oh you're going?" Claire asked.

"Well, since I'm a rookie, Chief wants me there. My girlfriend is killing me about this." Leon said.

"Oh, well, that sucks. I guess I'll see you there." Claire said.

"Huh, me too," Leon said as he walked on by.

Claire smiled as she went down the steps. She looked to see Jill looking back at her.

"You little slut!" Jill exclaimed.

"Oh Jill, if it makes you feel better, you're the bigger one…" Claire said.

"You like him! Well, he is cute. Maybe we'll fight for him." Jill said as she meowed like a cat, and hissed at Claire.

"Look, I don't do that, and besides, he has a girlfriend." Claire said.

"Oh okay. I see. I understand….That you're afraid of a challenge." Jill said.

"Wait what?" Claire said.

Jill just smiled as she went back to the STARS office. Claire just shook her head and laughed it off. She soon headed back to the Office after getting done with files. She came back, to see someone examining her desk.

"Umm, what are you doing!?" Claire asked.

"This desk is vile and despicable!" the man shouted.

"Oh yeah? And who the hell are you!?" Claire asked.

"Who am I little girl!? I'm your guest of honor! Mr. Alfred Ashford!"

**Give me feedback!!!**


	6. The 6th chapter with the Date Part 1

_**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. Yes, Alfred is here, and he's going to have some surprising scenarios with Wesker, so keep reading to find out!!**_

"Who cares?!" Claire asked sarcastically.

"Unacceptable!" Alfred shouted. "Burn the wench!!"

**The whole room went quiet. Claire was just trying to keep a straight face. She then started to laugh. Everyone else did as well.**

"What's so funny!?" Alfred exclaimed.

"Wench? You talk funny dude!" Chris said as he passed by.

**The chief came in and soon everyone stopped laughing. He then started then introducing Alfred. Wesker was to house Alfred until the trip started. Every said their hellos and went back to work. Brad then went back to Rebecca's desk.**

"Hey Rebecca" He said as he looked down.

"Hey Brad." She said

"So what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just fixing up a report." She replied.

"Oh, well, I hope you have fun." Brad said.

"Umm, I doubt I'll have fun with a report, but thanks." Rebecca said.

"Well….bye!" Brad said as he went off.

"Brad wait! Have you thought about the date?" Rebecca asked.

"Umm, yeah..I would…..Like to go with you!!!" Brad said real nervously.

"Well, awesome, seems like we have a date. Pick me up at seven?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course. Well, bye!" Rebecca said as she left.

**Rebecca smiled. She was so excited for his date. She then realized she needed help. She quickly went to Claire's desk.**

"Whats up Becca?" Claire asked.

"I need help! Brad and I are going on a date, and I don't know what to do! I really like him!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Well, slow down, I'll help you." Claire said

"Did someone say date!!?" Jill said as she came into the conversation.

"Yeah Jill, date, not one night stand!" Claire told her.

"Ugh, whatever Claire. Don't get mad because of my big boobs! Everyone likes them, don't be jealous." Jill said as she adjusted them.

"Yeah, okay we know you have big boobs, now get the hell out." Claire said.

"Just please let me help!!! I'm good at this stuff!!" Jill said.

"Fine, just don't make her a whore!" Jill said.

"Great! Meet at my apartment at 6!" Jill said.

**Work soon passed. Wesker was taking the over commanding Wesker home, while Claire had to help get Rebecca get ready for her date. She soon picked him up, and the 2 headed over for Jill's house. There, she helped Rebecca with clothes, and what to do and say.**

"Okay, I'm going to mess up, so bad!!" Rebecca said

"Don't worry! Your not!" Claire said.

"But what if I forget what to say!?" Rebecca kept asking.

"That's why we have this little camera! It hooks up to your strap, and we can observe the whole thing, and the ear piece can let us tell you what to say." Jill said.

"Okay, perfect!" Rebecca said.

"Oh, that reminds me! Your clothes!" Jill said. She quickly pulled out this short skirt, a silky tight, strapless red top, and a pair of boots.

Claire and Rebecca just looked at it.

"It's the hottest line in fashion!" Jill explained.

"At where, "Slut-Barn"? Jill, she's going on a date! She's not a prostitute!" Claire said

"Like you would know you. You're probably a bigger whore than I am!" Jill yelled.

"Guys stop! Look, I already had an outfit in mind, and damn, Brad's here, so I need to hurry!" Rebecca said. Claire and Jill just looked at each other.

Rebecca quickly hurried and got dressed. Claire got the door, while Jill fixed the camera on to Rebecca.

"Hey everyone" Brad said.

"Hey! Ready?" Rebecca asked.

"Whenever you are." Brad answered.

"Let's go." Rebecca said as she headed for the door.

"You kids have fun! Make sure you go to the joint where Claire strips on weekends!" Jill called out.

"Ugh, excuse me? Well, even if I did, you do it for free!" Claire said.

Jill just looked at her. As soon as Brad and Rebecca left, the 2 soon followed in a old Volvo, keeping an eye on the couple.


	7. The 7th chapter with The Date Part 2

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating! I really didn't have the time! Please forgive me! School has been cool, but to drama -ish. I have been on a HUGE writers block!! But I did think of some really great, great, storylines for the fic, so please stay tuned! Please enjoy this chapter and like always, read and review! Once again, please forgive me!! I hope you havent given up on the story!!**

_**Jill and Claire just listened to Rebecca's date with Brad. It was nice. She seemed happy. Jill liked that she was having a good time. Claire was too. Claire decided to talk to Jill.**_

"So, what's with you and my brother?" Claire asked.

"Chris? Please, we don't have anything." Jill responded.

"So what, you guys FYB?" Claire asked.

"FYB? I don't understand." Jill said.

"Friends with Benefits? I seen you guys head to the utility closet like a dozen times. What, he's not ready to commit?" Claire asked."

"No, its not him, its me… I don't really trust me with him. I don't trust him enough to think that he wants to be with me for me, and not for the benefits. I want someone as happy as Brad and Rebecca are together, you know? And there some other people I have in mind too. " Jill said.

"I know the exact same feelings. Well coming from Chris's sister, he may be a little dumb founded at times, but, he's a real good guy for you." Claire said.

"You think so?" Jill said.

"Yeah, I do. I wouldn't wish a broken heart on anybody" Claire said

"Not even your worst enemy?" Jill asked.

"Not even her." Claire said as she smiled.

"Well, who do you like?" Jill said.

"Well, there's that new guy, Leon." Claire said.

"Well, well. So, have you asked him out yet on a date?" Jill said.

"Well, I think he has a girlfriend." Claire said.

"Not of today. I saw him, today, with his girlfriend, and I think there broken up..." Jill said.

"Wow" Claire said.

"Of you have feelings for the guy, just ask him. I mean it never hurts to ask." Jill said.

"Thanks Jill. Who would of knew that we actually get along great." Claire said.

"Yeah, who knew?" Jill said.

"Ugh, come on, let's go. I'm sure Rebecca will have a good time without us." Claire said.

"Your right, besides, tomorrow we have to leave for survival week. I have to pack." Jill said.

"Maybe this survival week will actually be fun, with all the love in the air…" Claire said. Jill laughed as the car sped off.

_**Wesker had just got done washing dishes. He checked in Alfred's room, to see him sound asleep. He really didn't have any company, in his house, except for his cat Mr. Waffles. Wesker thought as there was nothing to do but to go to sleep. But first he decided to take a shower. Wesker slipped off his clothes and headed into the steamy shower. He was unaware as a figure headed towards the bathroom. He started singing "Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie as he bathed.**_

"I hope you know, I hope you know, this ain't got nothing to do with you! It's Personal myself and I! We got some straightening out to do! And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I get a move on with my life! Its time to be a big girl now and big girls don't crrrrryyyyy!!!" Wesker sang in probably the offset pitch ever.

_**The figure started to get closer, and closer, entering the bathroom, with Wesker unaware. He got further and further to the shower**_. _**Wesker accidentally dropped his soap. As he bent down to grab it, the curtain silently opened. Wesker picked up his soap and then suddenly he felt a smack to his ass. Wesker quickly turned around, to find Alfred smiling at him.**_

_**On the other side of town, Claire started to take a walk through the small town of Raccoon City. She started looking to see couples around. She also thought of Brad and Rebecca, and saw how peaceful everything was. She thought about Jill's advice. She then started to walk to Leon's house, hoping for a chat or maybe a date over coffee. Claire got cheerfully excited as she rushed up the steps to Leon's house and ringed the doorbell. She made sure her hair was nice, which she rarely did. Leon opened the door/**_

"Hi, Leon. I'm Claire, remember from work?" Claire asked.

"Oh sure. I remember you. I'm just surprised you remembered me." Leon said.

Claire laughed.

"Umm, yeah. I was just wondering if maybe…"

Claire was then interrupted by another female in the house.

"Hey honey, who's at the door?" the female asked.

Claire's jaw dropped as she looked to see Jill come from behind him, in his grey RPD sweatshirt over herself.

"Oh…Claire. I…I don't know…" Jill said as she was speech less as well.

The 3 stood in confusion, waiting for an explanation…

**I hoped you guys liked this chappie!! Please Read and Review!!!**


	8. The 8th Chapter with the rolplaying

_**I'm really glad you guys liked chapter 7! I think this chapter is way funnier. So I guarantee that you guys will laugh. So like always read and review!! **_

**Claire was shocked as she stood at Leon's doorstep. Jill was as speechless as her, and didn't say anything. Leon, knowing nothing, was confused. He then decided to talk.**

"Umm, am I missing something here?" Leon asked.

"No, your not, actually. Just one thing, make sure you lock up your valuables, Jill might steal them." Claire said. She soon walked off, as Jill went after her.

"Claire! I'm sorry!" Jill said.

"You know, I actually thought that you were a good person…" Claire said.

"Look, I told you I was also in to other guys! Leon was one of them. I just stopped by tyo say hi, and it just became something more." Jill explained.

"Whatever…" Claire said as she stormed off.

**Claire cried as she walked off home. She entered her house to see Chris asleep on the couch. She entered the kitchen, and quietly made brownies. She just felt so betrayed, and though how could Jill do that. She then cried herself to sleep.**

**Claire woke up at 7:08. She felt like she had a sugar hangover. She quickly headed into the shower, and started getting her bags into the car. For one week, she would have to spend with Jill and Leon.**

**Rebecca had woke up, to find her self covered with only a sheet, with Brad sleeping next to her. She had the worst hangover ever, and the scariest part was, she didn't even know where she was at. She looked at the time, and quickly put on her clothes.**

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Rebecca asked as she quickly tried finding her clothes.

"Umm, to be honest…I don't know…" Brad said.

"Great, I'm naked, have a hell of a hangover, and we have to be at the station in less than 30 minutes! Chief is not going to be pleased!" Rebecca said as she quickly put on her clothes.

**Chris had her bags packed in and the left off to the station, to have the bus pick them up. Claire just didn't say anything on the way there. Chris tried talking to her, but she wasn't in the mood.**

"What's wrong sis?" Chris asked.

"Nothing much. I just don't want to be here." Claire said.

"Come on, it's only one week, and besides everyone's going to be there." Chris said.

"Great…." Claire said as she just looked out the window.

**Everyone had finally made it at the RPD. Jill looked at Claire who just looked away. Rebecca still had a hard time trying to keep up what the Chief was saying.**

"Everyone listen up! I have some bad news. It appears to be, that the bus company, had a delay due flat tires. So we will be taking the vans instead. Please listen up, for what van you go on! In van one, we have: The Redfield's, Valentine, Wesker, and Mr. Ashford! In Van two, we have: Vickers, Chambers, Kennedy, Forrest, and myself! Now, everyone get moving!" The chief said.

**Everyone groaned when they heard there seating positions. Jill went up to Claire. **

"I'll drive?" Jill said.

"Go ahead…Just don't try to kill us. But hey, they would increase your chances of getting with Leon, so what the heck?" Claire said.

"Look, I sorry!" Jill said.

"That's right you are." Claire said.

**Claire walked off as Wesker joined her.**

"Travel buddies?" Wesker asked.

"Sure." Claire said as she smiled.

"Great, I really don't want to sit next to that Ashford guy…." Wesker said.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"You don't want to know." Wesker said.

Wesker and Claire headed into the van, to find a passenger seat, next to Alfred, and a passenger seat next to Jill were open. Chris was sitting in the third row, looking all dopey as usual.

"I'll sit next to Alfie." Claire said.

_**Wesker smiled as he took the front passenger seat next to Jill. The 2 vans were loaded up and all ready to go. In Van number 2, it was very quiet. Brad was passed out, Chief was driving and didn't say much, Rebecca was suffering from a major headache, and Forrest was reading. Leon was bored so he tried to make a conversation.**_

"I love the great outdoors, don't you guys?!" Leon asked. No one really responded.

"There was this one chick I met while being a camp consoler at a basketball camp. Trust me she was FINE! And Lets just say, I was shooting more than baskets. With my sexy body. Oh yeah. There was this one ti-" Leon was interrupted as Rebecca spoke.

"Please don't talk. You have a terrible, terrible voice." She said.

_**Leon seemed to shut up, and just sit, as the long drive progressed. Meanwhile, at van number one, things weren't going well either, as the group made numerous pit stops.**_

"I can't believe Chief made us ride the bus, and were going to be late because Chris had to stop and pee every 15 minutes! This sucks!" Wesker said.

"Wesker, I have a weak bladder! And to tell you the truth, I'm not feeling very well." Chris said.

"No, I don't mean it sucks because were going to be late, it sucks because Alfred's here!" Wesker said.

"Okay, you guys seriously need to work things out. In school we would do role-play. It might just help, to see how the other person is feeling. It might help. Or it might make things worst, but that can be good too." Jill said as she smiled.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Claire said. Claire then put on a very blonde bimbo girly accent.

"Hi my name is Jill! And I'm a dumbass who failed her weapon test, and I 'm a huge backstabber, and a even more huge slut!" Claire said.

"See that was fun, kinda like when I slept with Leon." Jill said as she smiled.

Claire just shook her head.

"Okay I'll go next." Wesker said. He had put a proper accent like Alfred's.

"My name is Alfred Ashford; I like to touch asses when someone drops the soap!" Wesker said.

Alfred played along too.

"Hi, I'm Wesker; I'm a very boring creature, who is just brooding so people feel sorry for me." Alfred said.

Wesker seemed really ticked off. He pretended to be Alfred again, but without the accent.

"Huh, okay, Alfred here again, did I mention that if you love me, your probably gonna die soon, look at his sister and his dad." Wesker said.

Alfred was speechless, and Jill stayed quiet.

"Wesker!" Claire said.

There was about 10 seconds of science, which Chris broke.

"My name is Jill and I have brown hair." Chris said as he smiled, as he thought they role played.

Alfred than slapped Weskers shoulder, and then slugged him.

"All right I'm gonna kick your ass!!" Wesker said as he went off. Jill and Claire tried breaking them off, as the drove to the long road of the wilderness.

**Tell me what you think! Chapter nine is coming soon!!**


	9. The 9th Chapter with the flying arrow

_**Sorry I took kind of long to put this chapter up. It might be a little shorter than the others. And for all you Wesker and Claire fans, who love to see them together, it might be longer than I expected. I decided to add this new story arc, which will make it 10 times better, and it involves Carlos, but not in a way you would think! Hahaha. Anyways, enjoy.**_

**After fighting the whole way up there, the group finally got to the Arklay Mountains, where they got into their cabins, and such. Group A, who consisted of Wesker, Claire, Jill, Chris, and Alfred, shared a cabin, where as Group B, which consisted of Rebecca, Brad, Leon Forrest, and Chief, resided in a different cabin.**

"That was an interesting ride up here." Claire said to Wesker as she unloaded some bags.

"Please, you just liked it because you and Alfred were into that whole music thing." Wesker said.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to him, because, I looked at the bed charts, and you my friend, are going to sleep under him, in the bunk beds." Claire said as she giggled a little.

"Ha-ha!" Wesker said sarcastically.

Claire went up to see Jill at her bunk.

"What do you want?" Claire said

"Look, that comment on the bus, was childish. I'm sorry." Jill said.

Before Claire could continue, Chief Irons came.

"Listen up folks, out in the archery zone now! Were going to do some practice shooting." Chief said as they followed him out.

**The group headed out, to find some bow and arrows, and a dart board. They all got into a huddle as the Chief explained the directions. He explained that they had to score more points than the opposing team, by hitting the dart board for points. The center was 100, and the outside was 10, and so on. Chief than used Chris as an example.**

"Chris, why don't you take aim, and hit the middle of the bored would ya?" Chief asked.

"The middle…?" Chris thought.

"Ugh… HIT THE SHINY STAR CHRIS!" Chief replied.

"Oh! Okay!" Chris said.

**Chris did what he was told and hit the star perfectly. The teams cheered. For someone as clueless as Chris, he did have a good aim. The team started getting into their groups. Jill went up to Chris and gave him a hug for doing a great job. Claire got ticked off at this. Jill went to go find her team when Claire went up to her.**

"Look, you might be able to mess with me, but you will not mess with Chris!" Claire said.

"Ugh, I was just giving him a proper thank you!" Jill responded.

"Please, your thank you's send people to the free clinic!" Claire fired back.

Alfred and Wesker walked behind them. Alfred let a huge laugh out when Claire told off Jill. That's when wesker started talking to Alfred.

"Why are you laughing? Your "I love you"s send people to their graves." Wesker said.

"Huh, well in that case, I love you Wesker!" Alfred said as he blew him a kiss.

"Whore…" Wesker said as he just looked at him.

**The teams started shooting arrows. Jill and Leon were not even participating. They just sat at the bleachers. Claire was just was annoyed. She could hear their laughter. It was her turn to shoot. Claire liked doing bow and arrows. It kept her mind off things. Wesker was talking to her while she concentrated. Thing weren't so good between Jill and Leon however.**

"Leon, all you wanna do is make out!" Jill said.

"Look at you! You're hot!" Leon said.

"Look I know that, but don't you ever see me as a person?!" Jill asked?

"Sure I do…A person with a hot ass body!!" Leon said.

"Unbelievable…."Jill said.

"Babe, where you going?" Leon asked.

"Huh…away from you. Were done..." Jill said.

"You mean, like for now?" Leon asked.

"No as in forever jackass!!" Jill said as she went off the bleachers.

Leon then went chasing after her.

"Am I messing with your concentration?" Wesker asked.

"Nah. I have really good concentration when it comes to weapons... It's like a Redfield trait." Claire responded.

"Oh…so if I say anything, it wont break it?" Wesker ask.

"Say anything you want…" Claire said.

"Hmmm… Your fat! I can see your stretch marks fat ass!" Wesker said.

Claire played no attention.

Wesker started jumping up and down in front of her, and doing idiotic dance moves. Claire still didn't make a move.

"Wesker please get out the way. I might shoot you." Claire said.

"Fine…Oh hey! Is that Jill and Leon having sex at the bleachers!?" Wesker asked as he tried messing with Claire's concetration.

**For some reason, Claire quickly cared about this. Claire quickly turned her head back which lost her grip on the bow. The bow went flying right into Wesker's arm.**

"Holy shit!!" Wesker shouted out loud!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Wesker! Can we get some help!?" Claire said.

"You shot me you…bit…" Wesker then fainted from the blood.

_**I know this chappie was small, but hopefully you guys liked it! Chapter 10 soon!**_


	10. The 10th Chapter With The Defibulator

_**I know!!! Finally a UD!!! :) I decided that I should finish writing this. I have brainstormed a few more ideas, and I have gotten so much better at writing. So I will have more details and less errors and it should be better than the other chapters. :) Enjoy!**_

_Claire walked into the nurse's office to find Wesker lying on the bed, sleeping, with a bandage wrapping his upper arm. She looked to see the sign displayed "No Visitors" which was usually only given to people who were in serious injuries. _

**"Did the arrow pierce him really bad?"** Claire asked.

**"Oh...Him. It's just a flesh wound. I was going to send him back, but he begged me to give him the day off."** the nurse replied.

**"Oh... Well, then you wouldn't mind if I woke him up?" **Claire cheerfully asked.

_The nurse smiled and headed out the room. Claire walked to Wesker's bed. She put down the flowers and teddy bear she bought at the gift shop. _

**"Wesker?" **Claire asked. **"Wesker?"**

_There was no response._

**"Wesker, it's Claire. Look, you can stop. **The nurse told me that your fine. You have a flesh wound, not polio."

_There was still no answer. However, Wesker was still awake. He didn't feel like seeing Claire. A lot of thoughts went through his mind, like_ **"Oh...great. Was she back to finish the job?"** _Claire then put her head on Wesker's chest. Then, he could smell Claire's hair. It smelled of cucumber and melon, with witch hazel. Wesker was unknowingly attracted to it. He secretly smelled her hair, but quickly stopped reminding himself he was an animal. _

**"Oh...My...God..."** Claire said.

_Wesker just lay there, still playing the part._

**"Oh, Wesker's not breathing. Bad. Very bad!"**

_Wesker giggled inside. He thought it was perfect to exact a little revenge. Sure his humor was considered to be a little "harsh" but as long as it was humor, it was fine._

**"Quick! I need CPR. Anyone? Wesker's not breathing!"** Claire yelled.

_Little did Wesker know that the joke wouldn't go as he entirely planned. Alfred dashed into the room, looking like he did all the time. Exact, and clean._

"Don't fear! Alfred Ashford is here!" Alfred replied.

As soon as he heard the screech also known as Alfred's voice, Wesker clearly darted back up from the bed.

**"I'M FINE!!!!"** Wesker shouted.

**"No no! Sit back Albert! Your going into shock! Let me give you CPR this instant."** Alfred exclaimed.

_Wesker couldn't even answer before Alfred covered his mouth with his. Wesker couldn't eve process it, even him being the genius that he is, or at least he thought he was. Wesker looked at Claire and was shocked to see she was laughing. She played him, while he tried to play her! _**"Maybe I underestimated her?" **_Wesker thought. But that thought quickly changed back to the thought of Alfred. Soon, Wesker realized how bad Alfred's breath was smelling. That was too much, even for him, and Wesker just passed out._

**"Alfred, I think Wesker's going to be fine."** Claire said, hardly containing her laughter.

**"No! He passed out! I need the difibulaters!"** Alfred commanded.

**"What!? No, Alfred, Wesker ca-"**

**"Quiet Woman! I know what I know, I have a medical degree! Nurse, difibulaters!"**

_The nurse quickly started to charge the difibulaters, and Claire Started to worry. Alfred had opened Wesker's shirt, and Claire noticed his build. It wasn't perfect, but it got her attention. She quickly then snapped out of it and got back to trying to wake up Wesker. _

**"Wesker! Wake up! WESKER!"** Claire shouted.

**"CLEAR!!" **

_Alfred pounded the difibulators to Wesker's chest, sending 180 volts of electricity. Wesker jolted up from the bed screaming. Claire's face was just in shock. Wesker just looked at her. He then looked at Alfred, who smiled at him._

**"CLEAR!"**

**"I'm fine." **Wesker replied coldly.

**"Oh! Good! " **Alfred said.

**"Thank you..." **Wesker said, once again, still coldly.

**"I am always here for you, Albert."** Alfred said sincerely. He winked at him and left the room.

**"...at least your okay?"** Claire said sheepishly.

_Wesker didn't say anything. He still kept looking at her. Claire couldn't read his expression. It was just blank._

"Yeah....I'm going to go....Bye!" Claire said as she quickly left the room to avoid a awkward moment, leaving Wesker, to ponder upon what had just happened.

**I know it isn't that great. I just got back writing, so I promise, it will get better! Please RR!!!**


	11. The 11th Chapter with Silent Intensity

**Hey guys! I know, it has been forever since I made a new chapter. I was just going through my old documents, and found this. I never finished it, but after reading reviews, this story deserves an ending. I would say that it is about 1/3 done from what I have published here on FF, so expect lots of new things. I hope you guys enjoy it, hopefully my comedic scenarios just get better. So, just a quick recap, were taking off from when they are at training camp. Claire just shot Wesker with an arrow, Jill slept with Leon, and Alfred is in love with Wesker…and Chris is still stupid. I didn't try to make it all comedy, because I wanted some ClairexWesker and build up the storyline for the story. It may be a little slow, but will get better. **

**Clairefan82/Dominic**

Claire hung out in the commons room. She wasn't angry, sad, or conflicted. She was just bored. Chris was obsessed with a family of raccoons he found, and was convinced that they were perfect for the S.T.A.R.S. mascot. Rebecca was all over Brad, but trying to be subtle, Jill and Leon were getting the nasty on, and Forrest was actually boring. Claire realized she would have had more fun staying home, considering it was shark week. The door opened, and Wesker walked it, still wearing his sunglasses.

"Did anyone ever tell you wearing sunglasses inside makes you look like a douche?" Claire asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you manage to dress like lesbian named Flo who coaches softball?" Wesker added.

"Ouch." Claire replied. She noticed his arm wasn't bandaged anymore, and he looked fine for a guy who just got electrocuted. He was holding a bag and revealed a bunch of cleaning supplies. "What's with the Lysol, cleaning up a murder scene?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm very clean. I have a problem…with the messes."

"Really? Did something so awful happen in your childhood that you have OCD or something?" Claire sarcastically asked.

Wesker stayed silent.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry. Wow, I suck. I shot you in the arm, am partially responsible for the whole difibulator thing, and now I'm bringing up old memories."

"Claire, trust me, its fine. When I was seven, my parents took me and my brother to the carnival. I had such a good time. You know games, rides and cotton candy. Well, my brother decided he wanted go to the petting zoo. Everything was awesome and dandy until he decided to push me into the pile of cow manure. So, yeah I have a little problem."

"Wow…well after much awkwardness, I will be glad to help you Wesker. But you know that germs will always be around. You can't fight them forever."

"You're talking to the guy with a life time supply of hand sanitizer. Did you know how dirty the floors are? Or how the beds might have bed bugs? Or the fact that the desk your leaning on is covered in e-coli because I know for a fact that Chief Irons doesn't wash his hands after number 2."

Claire just twitched in disgust.

"Okay, where do I start?" Claire asked, quickly waving her hands in the air.

"You can start on the windows" Wesker smiled as he gave her some Windex. Claire quickly sprayed it over the windows, and even lightly on herself. This made Wesker laugh.

"You know, you're not so crazy after Mr. Albert Wesker."

"And you don't look like a lesbian named Flo."

"Yeah…By the way, do you still get hairballs?"

"That was one time!"

Rebecca quickly rushed into the commons room to Wesker and Claire. She was out of breath, and sweating. It looked like an emergency.

"You guys have to come quick! "Silent Intensity" is here!" Rebecca yelled.

"A mute group of prostitutes?" Claire asked.

"Worse! C'mon!" Wesker yelled.

The three ran and met up with everyone else. Across from the S.T.A.R.S group was another group. They all had matching uniforms. They were talking amongst themselves, laughing and staring.

"Who are they?" Claire asked

"They are the Police Department from that town, Silent Hill. They are also our competition or the Decathlon!" Brad exclaimed.

"Decatha-what?" Claire though.

"Jill, Chris, I need back up." Wesker said. The three of them walked up to the group.

"Well, well. Albert Wesker…what a surprise." A voice said from the group.

Claire saw a man, Harry Mason, with a blonde woman with no eyebrows, Claudia, and someone in a bunny costume, probably their mascot came up to them.

"Harry, you knew we were coming up here, it's on the Decathlon website, fucktard." Wesker snapped back.

"Well, way to ruin my moment. Why do you always do that? Anyways, it's good to see you. You look fit. Are you eating less or barfing more?" Harry asked.

"Barfing more" Chris replied, smiling stupid. Wesker shook his head, knowing Chris gave the enemy more ammunition.

"Well Harry, how's Cheryl? Did Child Services finally grant you visitation rights, or did you lose those too?

"We just came by to say good luck, and we hope to see you at the competition. Maybe you might get second place instead of third." The woman said.

"Yeah, well thank you. But I think you guys should head back now Claudia, unless you want your next period to come out your nose." Jill said.

"She's right. We should be getting back. I have an interview with Obama on how we can secure the streets of Silent Hill, possibly the world…I'll probably do it on my iPhone. C'mon guys." Harry said.

The group all climbed into their multiple ATV's and sped off. All Wesker could do was think about how doomed they were, and would loose again.

"You okay?" Jill asked.

" I hate Tuesdays." Wesker responded.

**This chapter was not the best, and had some lame jokes, but it will get better. Please read and review!**


	12. Wesker's Thoughts

**Ahh, a new chapter right? I know, I have been major slacking. Coming up with ideas is hard. (And friends, and school take time too haha) I was really disappointed in the last chapter. The reason why I don't update a lot is because I want this story to be good, the writing to be great, even if it means not updating in forever. The last chapter was rushed because I wanted to get a new Idea out so quick. So don't be upset if the storyline gets dropped or something. But I'm also planning on doing some rewrites in previous chapters. Nothing big, but some of the writing is horrible and the characters are all over the place and not enough detail. Haha But the storyline will stay the same. Enough of this intro, please enjoy. Also review too! **

**- Clairefan82.**

Wesker paced back and fourth in the living area. He had a lot of doubt in his mind. That Silent Intensity would always beat them at the annual decathlon. If there was any way to beat them, he would take it, and he would bring triumph back to the S.T.A.R.S. team. But at the same time, it isn't like he was given a powerful legion of some sort. There was Chris, who was dumber than a bag of wet hair. He believed last year that someone could actually get pregnant in the Jacuzzi. There was Jill who was sort of a whore, but not exactly there yet. However, she was very domineering, as she called her boobs "chesticles". The thought of that word brought shivers to Wesker. And look at Wesker himself. He was 35, working as a captain who got no respect, and was not married or had no kids. He soon stopped thinking of himself when Claire walked in the room. Claire was different than other girls he met. He realized that he was starting to be more of himself when he was around her. She was nice, and funny, and she hated the others almost as much as Wesker did…however, this was the bitch that shot him, and caused him to be electrocuted by that flaming Ashford. She wasn't enough to please him and Mr. Waffles.

"Guys, we have got to get it together! I cannot stand to lose another Decathlon to these losers!" Chris said.

"You, the one who always loses the egg toss competition are calling them losers?" Rebecca said.

"Hey that is a hard game!" Chris snapped back.

"Oh yeah, maybe. But can you explain the last year's competition where we replaced your regular egg, with a hard-boiled egg? How the hell do you lose that?" Rebecca yelled, almost causing Chris to flinch.

"I thought it would make a good snack so I saved it for later."

Claire then decided to step in, as she thought she was the only sane person of the group.

"Everyone calm down! You are all stressed, and you just need to relax. Did anyone notice that were in the great outdoors with endless possibilities of fun? I know we had activities planned, some things were said, arrows were shot, and better versions of ourselves had verbally kicked you in the balls, but that is ok. Everyone, just go to your rooms, take a siesta and comeback tonight and we will all think of a way to beat Silent Intensity. How stupid of a name is that anyways? Wesker and me will handle this. Whose with me?"

Everyone sort of applauded, but not really. Claire thought she heard a "yay" but wasn't to sure. She just wanted some peace and quiet.

Alfred headed out, but not before calling to Wesker.

"Albert, my bed is next to a heater…incase you get…cold. Besides, body heat is the best heat."

Wesker just stared in awkwardness. He then walked over to Claire who then started to make herself a sandwich.

"So, what is this huge plan you have conspired?" Wesker said in his trademark, monotone voice.

"Oh that was a lie." Claire replied.

"A what?"

"You know, a lie. When you make stuff up, don't tell the truth."

"I know what a lie is you half wit. But why would you tell them that?"

"Ok, I'm gonna be honest. They suck. Because I shot you in the arm today, you missed that your team can't even shoot an arrow, or cooperate Even at the office, Forrest asks me how they make Jell-o green. The fact that the other team just comes on your own turf and insults you is just sad. So I lied, and said were gonna make this huge plan, but in actuality were just gonna get totally wasted."

Wesker couldn't process what he just heard. He saw a new side to Claire that he had never seen before. Bitchy, blunt, smart, and knows how to make things suck less by drinking. Could he be falling for Claire Redfield…The sister of the stupid, naïve Chris Redfield? Wesker would hate him with a passion if he weren't so stupid, but that was beside the point. He truly underestimated her, and the awkward moment of when he first met her. Wesker quickly snapped back into reality as he could her Claire calling for his attention.

"Wesker, you okay?" Claire asked.

"I'm fine," he snapped back.

"Okay, okay. Easy Tiger. Listen I just need to pick something special up for tonight, can you get the booze and set some stuff up? " Claire asked.

"Sure, got to go check out some…paperwork. See you soon."

Wesker causally turned around and walked away, but headed straight to the cabins. He only had one thing on his mind, and that was to impress Claire.

"What should I wear? Hmm…Alfred should know"

**Short chapter, but progress nonetheless right? Expect big Party chapter next! :D**


End file.
